epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence! 8 Milton Hershey vs Willy Wonka
'RBoE NOTES! PLEASE READ' This battle has no cuss words due to the fact these are kind people. ANOTHER WORDS this is a battle of who's more kind and I know I may have pushed that envolpe a little too far, but I tried at least. It's also a battle to see who is more nice. I tried really hard on this one. I know it isn't my best, but I liked making it. OH BTW as always there are some big words in here. So search em up if you don't know what they are ok. It's an innovative way to rap battle and I am glad I chose to make these characters how they are portrayed. Yes Milton's finances did flop at a very early point. A cashier had to bail him out of debt, then he became a chocolate king. ALSO LMFAO. The candy and and food references are just littered in there. XD So get pumped guys news blog coming soon too. Settings: Milton Hershey: Hershey Factory. Willy Wonka: Wonka Factory. Beats The beat is optional as always. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9WlU2jhBPg&index=14&list=PL-M_5YHwXV80fk94h_sRA6FKM_6rpw6lX RBoE: 'Milton Hershey vs Willy Wonka: ' Milton Hershey VS Willy Wonka GO! Milton Hershey: It's a battle of who's more sweet So you know you're gonna taste defeat Yeah so Milton Hershey here, stepping up I'll melt you faster than a Reese's peanut butter cup I gave a payday for charity and made candy in a great variety Even when my wife died I passed on my kindness to society Well you may be charismatic, but your charming caused kids many commotions I'm a good Samaritan, sonny stepping to my generosity is a psychotic notion and my attire's rich like the chocolate I make You're a non innovative, imitative, uncreative freak Willy Wonka: If it's a battle of kindness I'll crush this carbon copy Kindly kick yourself back to your crumby caramel company You owe your success to the factory of caramel So make like a chocolate egg and scramble I'm so generous I gave my factory to a kid I tested kids to see if they were malicious and insipid You were a jolly rancher before you became a chocolatier You failed so many times and my condolences to the one you lost endear Milton Hershey: I'm a true confectioner, while all you are is fiction I got a conviction to confectionery addiction Flowing faster than your distasteful chocolate river You're too sour and you're in for a shocker When you figure out those kids probably sold your gobstoppers Stop trying to act cute, when you were being petulant to Charlie I'm so courteous I even aided the military Look at me on a caring spree while you're just sugar free (spree is a candy reference.) Stop slaving workers, settle down about your wonky lifting drink, and quit trying to be me Willy Wonka: You're just salty, you have no child and couldn't get a chance to see my factory You like reading so glance at my mighty miraculous story See I'm the one one keeps it cool and sleek, like a peppermint pattie I'm nice, nimble, nifty, neat and have a great nitency Dark days for you when your sister's life dropped (weak reference to Hershey's drops) I'm beating you harder than when your finances flopped You shoulda stuck to reading because later your company concocotted corrupting In fact, It's all there! Black and white, clear as crystal! You lose you get nothing! Announcer: ' '''Well I could end it here, but let me show you an alternate ending, I like better. ' Alternate Ending Milton Hershey: My god why did we fight? I feel as though it was very rude to say these thing. I apologize for what I've said. Willy Wonka: I suppose you are right, so I apologize as well. Announcer: That's how I think it should end. SO! WHO WON? Who will be next? We'll see. (Announcer chews on candy) Rap (lip smacking) Battles of (more lip smacking) Excellence! '''Who Won? Milton Hershey Willy Wonka Both Category:Blog posts